The Cellular Imaging Core is designed to enhance the gerontological research capabilities of members of the Nathan Shock Center of Excellence by giving them access to contemporary imaging technologies and working with them to ensure that the appropriate technology is applied to their specific research problems. Specific aims of this Core are to provide not only the facilities and instrumentation, but also technical help and advice, for the acquisition of cellular imagery. Use of this Core will be open to both members of the Center and to investigators outside the Center, who are conducting collaborative studies that focus on problems in aging. The Core is well equipped with instrumentation at both the cell and tissue level, including transmission and scanning electron microscopes, standard light and confocal microscopes, facilities for specimen preparation, and extensive computer back-up for digital imagery. Investigators using this Core will receive technical assistance in using the instrumentation or may actually collaborate with appropriate investigators on aging-related projects. The Cellular Imaging Core will be an integral component of the Cell Biology Laboratories (CBL), a University microscopy core facility located in the Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology. The CBL, which has been in existence for 15 years, is served by a full-time manager and technician paid by various morphology cores of a variety of research programs. It is administered through the Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology. Investigators from all research groups of the Shock Center plan to use the Cellular Imaging Core.